Usuario Blog:Sangheilihereje/Los Logros de Halo 4
Hola a todos, hago este blog para que vean los''' logros de Halo 4. logro_H4.jpg|Vista de los posibles logros logro_H42.png|Lista de los posibles logros #'''Dawn – Completa la misión 1 en cualquier dificultad (10G) #'Requiem '– Completa la misión 2 en cualquier dificultad (10G) #'Forerunner' – Completa la misión 3 en cualquier dificultad (10G) #'Infinity' – Completa la misión 4 en cualquier dificultad (10G) #'Reclaimer' – Completa la misión 5 en cualquier dificultad (10G) #'Shutdown' – Completa la misión 6 en cualquier dificultad (10G) #'Composer '– Completa la misión 7 en cualquier dificultad (10G) #'Midnight '– Completa la misión 8 en cualquier dificultad (10G) #'Wake up John' – Completa la campaña en Normal o superior (20G) #'I Need a Hero' – Completa la campaña en Heroico o superior (40G) #'The Legend of 117' – Completa la campaña en dificultad Legendaria (70G) #'Lone Wolf Legend' – Completa la campaña en dificultad legendaria en solitario (90G) #'Skullduggery '– Completa cualquier misión de la campaña con 3 calaveras activadas en Heroico o superior (15G) #'Bropocalypse' – Completa cualquier misión de campaña en cooperativo en heroíco o superior (10G) #'Bromageddon' – Completa toda la campaña en cooperativo en heroíco o superior (40G) #'Contact the Domain' – Encuentra una terminal en la campaña (10G) #'Terminus' – Encuentra todas las terminales en la campaña (50G) #'Digging up the Past' – En la misión 1, encuentra y accede al "Registro" del Jefe maestro. (20G) #'Midnight Launch' – En la misión 2, haz que entre aire significativo en el Warthog a media noche (20G) #'This is my Rifle, this is my Gun' – En la misión 3, lleva un arma de la UNSC todo el tiempo, en heroíco o superior (20G) #'Bros to the Close' – Supera la misión 4 sin dejar de evitar la muerte de un sólo marine en heroíco o superior (20G) #'Mortardom' – En la misión 5, aborda un Wraith y con él destruye al menos otros 4 wraiths enemigos en Heroíco o superior (20G) #'Explore the Floor' – En la misión 6, forza o engaña a un Hunter para hacerlo caer a su muerte (20G) #'Give Him the Stick' – En la misión 7, modo solitario, elimina a ambos Hunters usando únicamente la pistola Sticky Detonator. (20G) #'Chief, Smash! '– En la misión 8, mata a tres crawlers con un solo golpe del martillo gravitatorio (20G) #'Not Some Recruit Anymore' – Eleva el rango de tu spartan IV a SR-5 (15G) #'Movin’ on Up '– Eleva el rango de tu spartan IV a SR-20 (30G) #'I <3 Red vs Blue '– Gana 5 partidas en War Games matchmaking(10G) #'The Dongblainer' – Gana 20 partidas en War Games matchmaking (30G) #'Operation Completion '– Completa una misión de Spartan Ops en cualquier dificultad (15G) #'A Legendary Episode' – Completa todos los capítulos del episodio 1 de Spartan Ops en Legendario (40G) #'Dedicated to Crimson' – Completa todos los capítulos de los primeros 5 episodios de Spartan Ops en cualquier dificultad (80G) #'Crimson Alone' – Completa un capítulo de Spartan Ops en solitario, dificultad legendaria (20G) #'Roses vs Violets' – Encuentra uno de los huevos de pascua de Red VS Blue en Spartan Ops (20G) #'Rescue Ranger' – Salva al menos a un marine en el Capítulo 3, Episodio 2 de Spartan Ops en Heroíco o superior (20G) #'Knight in White Assassination '– Hazle un asesinato a un caballero prometeo en cualquier misión de Spartan Ops (20G) #'What Power Outage?' – Completa el capítulo 4, episodio 5 de Spartan Ops sin perder un sólo generador en Heroico o superior (20G) #'No Easy Way Out' – En el capítulo 1, episodio 5 de Spartan Ops, sobrevive a todas las oleadas enemigas mientras estás en la posición defensiva, dificultad Normal o superior (20G) #'The Challenged '– Completa un desafío (10G) #'The Challenger' – Completa 25 desafíos (20G) #'Armorer' – Cambia tu armadura spartan en la tarjeta de armadura Spartan (5G) #'Badge '– Cambia tu emblema en la tarjeta de identificación Spartan (5G) #'PWND' – Cambia tu etiqueta de servicio en la tarjeta de identificación Spartan (5G) #'What a Poser! '– Cambia la pose de tu Spartan en la tarjeta de identificación Spartan (5G) #'The Cartographer '– Crea y guarda un mapa personalizado en Forge (5G) #'Game Changer' – Crea y guarda un tipo de juego personalizado en War Games (5G) #'Snapshot!' – Guarda una fotografía del Cine (5G) #'The Director '– Guarda un video del Cine (5G) #'Sharing is Caring' – Sube un archivo a tus archivos compartidos (5G) Fuente: http://halo.xbox.com/blogs/Headlines/post/2012/08/22/The-Halo-Bulletin-82212.aspx Categoría:Entradas